No siempre
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños a Lu Zero! SasuNaru en exactamente 56 palabras :3
1. No siempre

"_**Las ideas son como las pulgas: saltan de unos a otros, pero no pican a todos".**_

_**George Bernard Shaw, escritor irlandés (1856-1950).**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Especialmente hecho para Lu Zero por su cumpleaños_

_No siempre_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Muerte de un personaje.

Drabble.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p><p>

"Naruto era así" pensó el Uchiha mordiéndose con fuerza los labios "Naruto siempre fue así".

Hacerla de héroe, darle la mano al villano… ¡Él mismo era la prueba de ello! Pero no siempre funcionaba.

- ¡Por qué no todos los villanos están enamorados de ti, usuratonkachi! –gritó Sasuke, dejándose caer delante de la lápida de piedra.

* * *

><p><p>

**Hoy tengo ganas de escribir algo trágico :3 ¿Afectará estos a mis otros fics? =o**

**XD**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


	2. No siempre 2

¡Feliz Aniversario para Zaphy-Chan!

_**"**__**Cuando mi voz calle con la muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando" **_

_**Rabindranath Tagore; poeta bengalí, Premio Nobel de Literatura de 1913 (1861-1941)**__**.**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_Especialmente hecho para Ayame Chan, quien quería más de 56 palabras :3 _

_No siempre (2ª versión)_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

Muerte de un personaje.

Drabble (269 palabras).

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

><p>"Naruto era así" pensó el Uchiha mordiéndose con fuerza los labios "Naruto siempre fue así".<p>

Hacerla de héroe, darle la mano al villano… ¡Él mismo era la prueba de ello! Todavía podía escuchar su voz chillona cerca de su oreja, al final de esa batalla en la que el Uzumaki había salido victorioso.

_¡Bienvenido a casa, teme!_

Estúpido usuratonkachi… Mandó al demonio los ojos asesinos del resto de la Aldea a su regreso porque los brazos de Naruto no se cansaban de sujetarse de su cuello sin importar sus quejas, y porque su mirada azul no se apartaba mucho tiempo de la suya.

Sasuke lo había sentido, el aura destructiva que irradiaba ese viejo ninja renegado expulsado por el Cuarto. Lo supo porque esa envenenada oscuridad un día lo había rodeado a él de la misma manera que al anciano, y la sensación nunca podría olvidarla de su alma. El moreno se lo dijo al Uzumaki, pero se sorprendió cuando el rubio le sonrió con complicidad y se dio cuenta de que el joven Hokage lo había notado mucho antes que su fiel anbu personal. Le pidió que no fuera solo, pero el terco se negó.

"_Estaré bien, teme" había dicho antes de cruzar la puerta "Ya he traído otros renegados de vuelta"._

Pero no siempre funcionaba.

- ¡Por qué no todos los villanos están enamorados de ti, usuratonkachi! –gritó Sasuke, dejándose caer delante de la lápida de piedra. Poco le importaba la ejecución del maldito el día de mañana.

Él solo percibía que la oscuridad volvía a rodearle, pues la luz de su existencia se había ido para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews :3<strong>

**Fabianadat:** Foi um pouco de capricho. Mas não, não mais uma tragédia naminha fics, exceto por uma ocasional one-shot :3

**Ro-91:** Pues espero no haberte matado mas veces, porque ahora son 15 lineas completas =o

**saskenaru XD:** Es que un día que otro como que se te antoja el caprichito de ver algo tragico XD

**Moon-9215:** O si :( Eso paso

**miss-leisy:** Bueno me alegra que te haya gustado a pesar de eso, y lamento que no haberme dado a entender n.n

**X-x-YukO-x-X:** Pero espero que algunas se hayan contestado aqui :P Y gracias! n.n

**Oonigiri**: LOL XD Eso pasa con los drabbles XD

**saku-aya:** Tu peso se aligera al saber que pasó, o solo se esa mas grande? Un momento... Eso de "que me ha matado a naruto, claro a parte de ti... " es una amenaza? O.o?

**Sayukira:** Gracias! n.n A lo que va uno XD

**nayri:** Y yo te espero XD

**Katari-chan:** Como pasamos de la muerte de Naruto, a un acoso de Sai y una muerte de Sai? XD Mujer, estas loca! XD

**Ayame Chan**: No soporto esos ojos! Esta bien, solo por esta vez. Pero que conste que tu dijiste que solo un pelin ¬¬ Y no es depresión XD Bueno... es culpa del teme ¬¬ Maldito renegado! Porque se fue? TT-TT

**Gracias! :3 **

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
